A large number of catalysts have been cited as useful in the continuous dehydrogenation of alcohols to ketones and aldehydes. Among them are metals such as copper, zinc, and brass and oxides such as zinc oxide, copper oxide, chromium oxide, chromium-promoted copper oxide, manganese oxide, magnesium oxide and others. See, for example, British Pat. No. 665,376 issued Jan. 23, 1952, British Pat. No. 804,132 issued Nov. 1958, British Pat. No. 817,622 issued Aug. 6, 1959, British Pat. No. 938,854 issued Oct. 9, 1963, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,053. The use of brass catalysts is old in the art, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 1,952,702 issued Jan. 17, 1931.